


At the ball

by NEStar



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: Written for a Tumblr prompt: can you write something 15/20 years after the events of eps 8?Another Midsummer Ball
Kudos: 15





	At the ball

The Midsummer Ball was a magical night in Sanditon. The Assembly Rooms sparkled in a way that they seemed to for the other dances that were held here.

On the side of the room Mr. Parker was waiting, a smile on his face as he talked to his neighbors but his eyes always searching for that one face.

There!

She was so beautiful that for a moment it actually hurt to look at her. When he finally recovered she was being lead to the dance by someone else. It was fine, he could wait. What was ten minutes compared to a lifetime?

The music ended and he was in place to catch her arm as soon as she had finished thanking her partner.

“Mr. Parker!” she said in that teasing tone. “Are you asking for the next dance, sir?”

“I was hoping I might have a moment to speak with you, Perhaps…” he gestured to the balcony overlooking the room. But at that moment a set of gentlemen stepped out.

“Or maybe somewhere else?” he said, trying hard to remain cheerful.

“Oh, Heywood,” she whispered, “I would follow you anywhere.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow me on tumblr, I'm palis-delon. I post the regular smattering of everything plus random commentary and snippets of the fics I'm working on. And sometimes there are prompts.


End file.
